This application is related to the applications of:
Deborah L. Barclay, Michael F. Dolan, Thomas L. McRoberts, Larry E. Pelletier, Albert J. Sawyer and Joseph E. Seitz entitled xe2x80x9cMethod For Source Transfer In A Wireless Telecommunications Systemxe2x80x9d;
Deborah L. Barclay, Michael F. Dolan, Thomas L. McRoberts and Thomas T. Towle entitled xe2x80x9cMethod For Handoff Type Selection By A Target Base Station In A Wireless Telecommunications Systemxe2x80x9d; and
Michael F. Dolan and Thomas T. Towle entitled xe2x80x9cMethod For Addressing Call Glare In Wireless Telecommunications Systemsxe2x80x9d which applications are assigned to the assignee of the present application, and are being filed concurrently herewith.
This invention relates to wireless telecommunications networks, and more particularly, to enhancing the compatibility and performance of systems which comprise such wireless telecommunications networks.
The world-wide proliferation of wireless telecommunications presents an opportunity for service providers positioned to benefit from an, ever-growing demand for convenient, reliable wireless service. As these service providers are well aware, controlling expenses while providing such service, via the procurement and maintenance of state-of-the-art wireless telecommunications equipment, poses a significant challenge. Existing wireless service providers meet this challenge by implementing wireless telecommunications networks comprised of mobile switching centers (MSCs) interconnected to base stations. The MSC completes calls between mobile stations (that is, any mobile terminal using radio transmission) and other parties. These xe2x80x9cother partiesxe2x80x9d may be mobile stations or parties served by the public-switched telephone network. Each base station is associated with a specific geographic region and is an interface between mobile stations within its region and the MSC.
It is common for the MSC and base stations to use circuit switched technology for transmitting signals and user traffic. Although highly reliable, circuit switched interconnections require large numbers of port interfaces and are often incompatible with new, more efficient technologies, such as code division multiple access (CDMA) which is characterized by multiple signaling and user traffic channels per call. Many wireless service providers retain older equipment and elect not to upgrade their networks with new technology due to this incompatibility. Unfortunately, rapid advances in wireless technology mean that these service providers are often left with obsolete equipment.
Another problem associated with existing wireless telecommunications equipment is the severe limitation it places on the ability of service providers to devise varied network configurations. This is because telecommunication equipment vendors use rigid interconnection protocols and routinely dispose integral functions in a number of systems which must be accessed each time a call is processed. As a result, it is impossible to choose and allocate, on a call-by-call basis, individual network components for supporting a call. Indeed, service providers cannot create, either call-by-call or network-wide, a multi-vendor, customized wireless telecommunications network for exploiting a synergy or minimizing problems associated with providing wireless service in a particular geographic area. Restraining use of wireless telecommunications equipment raises the cost of doing business for all wireless service providers. These costs and inconveniences associated with maintaining outdated telecommunications equipment are ultimately borne by wireless service subscribers.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for enhancing the compatibility and performance of wireless telecommunications equipment deployed in wireless telecommunications networks.
This need is addressed and a technological advance is achieved by interconnection protocols for supporting packet switched messages between the MSC and base stations in wireless telecommunications systems. More particularly, a first packet interconnection protocol establishes an interface between a selection distribution unit (SDU) for performing frame selection and voice transcoding, and a base station interconnection processor for transmitting control information, signaling and user traffic to mobile stations. A second packet interconnection protocol establishes an interface between the SDU and a base station controller for transmitting control information. By using packet-based technologies for the exchange of data between SDUs base stations, MSCs and base station can be interconnected in a variety of configurations to support individual wireless network requirements. Further, since MSCs and base stations can be interconnected via a single port packet interface per component (e.g., the SDU), multiple port interfaces, as required with circuit switched technology, are optional.
The network configuration flexibility enabled by the packet interconnection protocols is manifested in the service provider""s freedom to position systems in a variety of locations within a wireless network. New and varied network configurations enable advantages arising from the centralization of existing functions such as call processing, hand-offs and base station to base station communications. Further, the location flexibility enabled by the packet interconnection protocols allows wireless service providers to use multi-vendor equipment for creating a wireless network customized to meet specific standards of quality and cost efficiency.